marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hui Lin (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Agent Sum | Aliases = David Sum | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Minicarrier 13 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scar on left cheek | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Nanjing, China | Creators = Brian Reed; Aaron Lopresti | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 2 13 | HistoryText = Hui Lin was born in 1320 in Nanjing, China. In 1368, in Nanjing, Hui Lin killed a Mongolian soldier and gave his the message that the Khan's reign was over, stating that himself was the sword that would pierce Kublai Khan's heart. The Ming Dynasty then overthrew the Yuan Dynasty. He survived to the modern era because of his advanced longevity. Modern Era Hui Lin joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as agent Sum. His status was this classified that Maria Hill had to ask twice herself what his expertise was. When Carol Danvers, AKA Ms. Marvel was appointed to lead the Mighty Avengers, she put together her own team, Operation: Lightning Storm. He accompanied and assisted in her adventures with that team, being the only original team member to survive, beside Carol herself. Agent Sum aided Ms. Marvel in rescuing survivors and transporting them to the Raft at the battle of Manhattan during the Secret Invasion. | Powers = * Regenerative Healing Factor: Agent Sum's primary power seems to be an accelerated healing process, similar to Wolverine's, that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. The full extent and speed of his healing factor is not known, though he has been shown to fully heal from falling from massive heights and surviving blows from individuals with super strength. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involved him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated leaving only his skeleton and fully regenerating the tissue within moments. * Superhuman Longevity: While most of his past is unknown, Agent Sum has been alive since the 1300's. Hence, he is several hundred years old. In spite of his age, however, he has the physical appearance and vitality of a man in his prime. | Abilities = Shield spy, marksmanship, and espionage training | Strength = He at least possessed of the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise and hence is able to press lift at least his own body-weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Standard Shield equipment | Transportation = Shield Jet Pack, Minicarrier 13 | Weapons = Many types of Shield issue hand guns and rifles | Notes = | Trivia = He is a top ranking Shield agent, so classified, that only about 3 people have security clearance high enough to know the truth about his origin. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agent_Sum | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Government Agents Category:Spies Category:Shooting Category:Regeneration Category:Unknown Origin Category:Virtual Immortals